Humanity and Sanity
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: It was a way of living, and it was hell. But, what could she do? Nothing, that's what! It didn't matter if she tried, for there was no escape, nor was there a reason for her entry to this darkness; this white desert; this world: Hueco Mundo...


i kno, i start too many, but no worries, im workin on it...

* * *

><p><strong>"Humanity and Sanity"<strong>

She didn't understand it; not completely, anyways.

Here, in this place that held eternal darkness, with a black sky that never distributed daylight, it all just seemed endless, and she somehow knew it was. Hell, she didn't even know how long she had been there, but what she didn't bother trying to get back home; she gave up a long time ago. She couldn't find any way for such an event to occur, anyways, so she gave up on trying to get back what she knew she couldn't get to.

She trod through the sands in a short tank top and short made from the iron skin, and mask plates of the beings she fought. A sheathed sword was strapped to her back, whose case was made from their bones, which she had crafted herself, taking plenty of time away from her, whenever she felt bored. Most of what she could do when she stopped was that, otherwise she'd think of them, again; her father, her mother, her big brother, and her younger, fraternal twin sisters.

It didn't bother her that she knew she couldn't leave, but to the fact she would see them all again. She'd always think of her brother's karate classes that she was meant to join in a year after him, or his sisters sputtering laughter, whenever she played with them. She also remembered her mother's sweet voice, that would always lull her to sleep, and her father's spastic energy when it came to talks of future dreams; hearing him call her his Hime-chan.

She shook her head, her light orange hair swerving back and forth on her face, as her chocolate brown eyes squeezed shut. The more she focused on the past, the more weak she became, and she couldn't think about them. Missing them did nothing, attempting to get back to them was unsuccessful with every time. All she could do was press on, and fight on. It was the only thing she could do in order to survive.

The girl was brought of her daze by her sixth sense acting up. Quickly, she leaped up at the presence of yet another one of these creatures who called themselves Hallows. Drawing her blade at the sight of a large scorpion tail, which had just fired cero in her direction, while the beast thought she hadn't noticed him.

The battle didn't last long; in fact, it was uneventful. The female spent her time dodging the scorpion with the clown-like mask for a face, while it was trying to hit her with either its claws, poisonous tail, or its cero. Although the creature was getting more frustrated by the second, the girl maintained a stoic composure, and not truly caring what the hallow attempted; she knew she was stronger than it...

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the female cut through the beast. She hadn't released its first form, for its regular katana form was enough to annihilate her opponent. Even when her smirk had shown itself, she hadn't said, nor done anything but, simply due to the fact she had won, at all. Fighting wasn't amusing, but she was still very pleased that her own strength had not faltered upon her.

When she landed, she used a clean part of the iron clad skin of the corpse she had just made to wipe off the blood before sheathing it back into her bone-crafted case. Honestly, these creatures were getting so weak to her, she had felt that she could step on each and every one of them, and get out of it, unscratched. She knew that there were some out in the dark world which would present a challenge, but still, the average beasts she met were just so predictable, now a days.

She sat down next to the corpse, jabbing her bare hand into the hierro, and taking a small portion of the being's muscle out; the dark crimson liquid trailing down her arm, while droplets fell from in between her fingers, and off of her hand. She took a bite of the meat; the only thing that had supplied her for nutrition for however long she had been away from her home, and away from real food. Nothing she could do about it, except eat; the beasts she fought were the only scraps of food she got out there, and she had no intention of dying...

When she felt satisfied, she stood up, recalling her name that she hadn't been called in what felt like forever, for she did so as to remember herself, and to remember her human life. _"Kurosaki Suzaku..."_

* * *

><p>ok, guys, this is a prologue to another story tht will b coming soon. this was something to just give u a bit of background info b4 i got to the real thing. i hope youll want to read the actual one, and if so, cya there!<p>

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_

_To Be Continued in A Glimpse of Light..._


End file.
